Sacrificios de guerra
by GhostWritercl
Summary: (FANFIC PARTICIPANTE EN EL CONCURSO ARMAGEDON 2.0 EN LA CATEGORÍA INFINITA). Cuando los mayores enemigos de equestria deciden atacar, comienza un conflicto sin precedentes que marcara la historia y que hará que los ponis descubran que no todo lo que brilla es rosa. Una guerra, dos bandos y siete historias. Contenido "M" por gore


**SACRIFICIOS DE GUERRA**

 **PROLOGO**

"Si hace unos años me hubieran preguntando por que luchábamos, hubiera dicho que lo hacíamos por defender a los inocentes, ahora no estaría tan seguro de eso" soldado desconocido.

FECHA: lunes 14 de septiembre de 2020

Lugar: ¿?

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ¿?

Nadie pensaría que esto terminaría así, nadie pensó que las cosas irían así, incluso me atrevo a decir que nadie pensó que algo así sería posible.

Pero era real y una horrible realidad.

Aquella ciudad que fue el inicio de la civilización pony, aquella ciudad que fue el culto de uno de las razas más pacificas que existían en este mundo, aquella esplendida ciudad…..

Ya no era lo de antes, solo quedaban escombros y cenizas de lo que fue una gran ciudad, nunca creí que vería canterlot así, todo era un jodida pesadilla, pero no.

Me dolía todo mi cuerpo, sangre encima y alrededor de mi cuerpo, en "circunstancia normales" yo y los ponis hubiéramos vomitados incluso en la simple mención de la palabra sangre, pero había más.

changelings muertos esparcidos por todo canterlot, así como también camaradas caídos en combate, pero este imagen no me daba tristeza o furia y creo que a ningún pony en estas circunstancias le da esos sentimientos.

El mundo ya no es como antes.

Estando encima del castillo del canterlot **(I)** varios changelings muertos y escombro por todas partes, es lo que se podía ver en esta torre, pero la imagen que más me daba escalofríos era ver como la bandera de equestria, si aquella bandera que jure dar mi vida cuando me enliste en la guardia real, se quemaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, podía ser una pequeña pero igual, sigue siendo la bandera de mi patria.

Pude ver como la princesa celestia se acercaba con una mirada de furia y con su cuerno iluminado, detrás de ella la princesa twilight también con su cuerno iluminado y a la que en su tiempo fue la portadora del elemento de la honestidad….applejack…si no me equivoco, ellas venían agresivamente hacia mí, me prepare en caso de que fueran changelings disfrazados.

- _gloria a…_.-me dijo celestia apuntándome con su cuerno

- _la monarca infinita del día y la monarca permanente de la noche_ -dije relajándome, sin notar que algo me apuntaba por la espalda

- _¡atrás tuyo!_ -grito applejack, yo mire atrás y pude ver como un changeling soldado me disparo una flecha, la cual me había atravesado la pata trasera derecha, el se iba a escapar pero murió por un rayo dorado que le atravesó la cabeza dejándole un gran agujero, caí pesadamente en el piso, ya no podía aguantar las heridas de combate, pude sentir como la magia de alguien me elevaba y me ponía en una pared cercana.

 _-tranquilo flames, tienes derecho a un descanso_ -dijo la princesa celestia dulcemente, yo solo cerré los ojos por el dolor constante que sentía.

-(me hubiera gustado volver a aquella época en que todo era paz, aquella época en que todo el mundo era más inocente, aquella época...)-pensé mientras me quedaba dormido por el cansancio y por la falta de sangre.

3 AÑOS ANTES

Fecha: 1 de marzo de 2017

Lugar: ponyville

HORA: 15:33

FIN PDV

Un nuevo día daba paso en el tranquilo pueblo de ponyville, los ponis salían de sus casas para iniciar sus actividades con una sonrisa.

En el expreso de la amistad, sus vagones iban lleno y por una buena razón, era fin de las vacaciones y las familias volvían de sus vacaciones con sus hijos, para comenzar el año escolar

Pero nos enfocaremos en uno de los vagones donde iba un pony marrón de crin negra y cutie mark de dos espadas entrecruzadas formando una "X", aquel pony iba mirando el paisaje mientras pensaba

-(bien, creo que estoy cerca de ponyville, que rápido se pasa la hora cuando estas nervioso, aun no tengo ni idea de porque la princesa luna me asigno acá)-

- _pasajeros, se les anuncia que hemos arribado a la estación de ponyville, gracias por su compañía_ -dijo una voz por el altavoz del tren, el pony marrón se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida, una vez que el tren se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, el pony se dirigió a un lado del tren junto a varios ponis más, buscando su equipaje.

Uno a uno, los ponis recibían su equipaje, el pony marrón seguía esperando su equipaje mientras veía a sus alrededores

-(la verdad no sé por qué me estoy quejando, todo parece tan calmado, estoy seguro que me gustara vivir acá)-pensó con una pequeña sonrisa el pony

- _flames_ -dijo una voz, cuando el pony dirigió la vista hacia la voz, se encontró con su equipaje en el suelo, el pony fue a recogerlo.

-(bien, según me dijeron, el cuartel estaba cerca del castillo de la amistad)-pensó el pony marrón que ahora se le conocía el nombre.

Flames.

Flames pudo ver como familias de ponis se juntaban para ver algo atrás suyo, mientras otros sacaban fotos, cuando flames se dio vuelta le sorprendió encontrar el castillo de la amistad ocupando todo su rango de visión.

-(cuando me dijeron que era grande, no exageraban)-pensó flames tomando su equipaje y dirigiéndose hacia el castillo de la amistad.

FLASHBACK

Fecha: 21 de febrero del 2017

LUGAR: BARRACAS MILITAR DE CANTERLOT

HORA: 16:57

En una barraca de algún cuartel militar, estaba flames limpiando una espada cubierta de un líquido negro, su cara parecía de enojo

-(debo ser el único idiota que practicando rompe una cañería y ensucia unas trecientas espadas)-pensó flames suspirando de irritación-(calma flames, calma, es la última, después tomate un descanso)- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de flames

 _-capitán flames_ -dijo una voz en la entrada de la habitación, cuando flames dirigió su vista hacia la voz se encontró con un guardia solar

- _¿sucede algo soldado_?-pregunto flames dejando su espada a un lado.

 _-la princesa luna lo solicita en su habitación, lo escoltare hacia allá_ -dijo el guardia, flames se extrañó ante esto pero decidió seguir órdenes.

Flames y el soldado pasaban por el cuartel de canterlot, que quedaba a un par de pasos del castillo, se veía a soldados luchar entre ellos con espadas de madera, a otros volar, a otros practicar magia, etc.

Ya entrando en el castillo, se pudo notar como patrullas de guardias caminaban a lo largo de los pasillos vigilando cada lugar, sin embargo, la seguridad cambiaba radicalmente cuando se entraba al pasillo de las princesas, el cual había guardias por cada metro de la habitación y afuera de las ventanas se podía notar muchos guardias pegasos patrullando la zona.

Ambos guardias se detuvieron en una puerta de azul oscuro con una media luna al medio de la puerta, el guardia solar se dirigió hacia la puerta y golpeo 3 veces con su casco

 _-princesa luna, le traje al capitán flames como me pidió_ -dijo el guardia

 _-bien, puede dejarnos solo soldado, capitán flames entre_ -dijo la voz de luna al otro lado de la puerta

 _-gracias soldado_ -dijo flames entrando en la habitación mientras el guardia solar hacia un saludo militar para después irse de allí.

HORA: 17:23

La habitación de luna era totalmente azulada, teniendo cosas relacionadas con la noche y muchas fotos de ella de potrilla, flames pudo ver a luna de espaldas a él.

- _princesa_ -dijo flames-¿ _Por qué ha solicitado mi presencia?_

- _capitán flames, lo he llamado por un asunto de prioridad alfa rojo_ -dijo luna seria

-(¿alfa rojo? ¿Qué cosa mala pudo haber pasado para llevar una alerta a ese nivel?)-pensó flames

 _-vea el contenido de la carpeta, capitán_ -dijo luna dándose la vuelta y pasando con su magia una carpeta liviana, flames al escuchar el tono de luna y ver la cara de luna que era de una seriedad extrema, pudo deducir dos cosas:

1-que la seguridad de equestria iba a estar comprometida

2-que una posible guerra se acercaba

Flames abrió la carpeta encontrándose varias imágenes de changelings atacando pueblos cerca de la frontera de equestria, en todas las imágenes decía lo siguiente:

"PREPARANSE, USTEDES SERAN LOS PROXIMOS"

Confundido, flames cerro la carpeta y la dejo a un lado, miro a luna y hablo

 _-¿princesa? Eso significa que…..-_

 _-puede significar una posible guerra con el reino changeling_ -dijo luna activando su cuerno y trayendo otra carpeta _-pero hay más_ -dijo pasándole la carpeta a flames

Flames abrió la carpeta para encontrarse la imagen de una neblina negra con un mensaje escrito en sangre:

"HE VUELTO"

 _-no entiendo princesa-_ dijo flames confundido.

- _sombra, rey sombra ha vuelto capitán_ -dijo luna, de la impresión flames soltó la carpeta

- _¿es….esta segura?_ -pregunto flames en shock

 _-si, la princesa mi amore cadenza envió un mensaje hace dos horas diciendo de una inusual neblina que se dirigía hacia el imperio de cristal, veras , mi hermana tiene el temor que el rey sombra y la reina chrysalis se unan en una alianza contra equestria, por eso estas acá flames-_

 _-¿Qué necesita de mí, princesa?-_

 _-varios capitanes han sido enviados a todas las ciudades y pueblos de equestria, por eso capitán, lo tengo que reasignar a la guardia real de ponyville, por tiempo indefinido-_

- _entiendo princesa ¿en cuánto tiempo parto?-_

 _-en una semana, ve preparando tus cosas capitán-_ dijo luna yendo hacia el baño

- _si señora_ -dijo flames haciendo un saludo militar

- _capitán-_ dijo luna mirando a flames

 _-¿si princesa?-_

- _buena suerte-_ dijo luna con una sonrisa

 _-gracias princesa_ -dijo flames también con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta, sin embargo luna se quedó mirando a la puerta

-(confió en ti flames, sé que lo harás bien allí en ponyville)-pensó luna ya metiéndose en el baño.

FIN FLASH BACK

Flames ya estaba en las puertas del castillo, iba a entrar cuando dos guardias que había en la entrada lo interrumpieron

 _-alto, su identificación_ -dijo una de los guardias

 _-capitán flames, de la guardia lunar, he sido reasignado por su majestad, la princesa luna-_ dijo mostrando una carta de la princesa luna, los dos guardias se quedaron mirando la carta

- _bien, sígame por favor, lo llevare a ver a la princesa twilight sparkl_ e-dijo el guardia mientras abría la puerta, flames al entrar al castillo recorrió con su mirada el lugar, quedando admirado por su belleza

-(este lugar se ve tan relajante, creo que no será tan malo después de todo)-pensó flames con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de un rato, flames y el guardia llegaron lo que parecía una puerta del doble del tamaño que las otras.

 _-al otro lado de la puerta está el mapa de equestria y los tronos de las guardianas de la amistad, por si acaso, bienvenido a ponyville_ -dijo el guardia retirándose, mientras flames veía la gran puerta

-*suspiro* _bien, acá vamos_ -dijo flames acercando su casco hacia la puerta

TOCK TOCK TOCK

El ruido del golpe de las puertas retumbo por todo el castillo debido al silencio que había

- _adelante_ -dijo una voz al otro lado, flames cruzo la puerta para encontrar a una pony alicornio sentada en un trono leyendo un libro, era twilight sparkle

-¿Qué es lo que desea soldado?-pregunto twilight sin quitar su vista del libro

 _-capitán flames princesa, he sido reasignado acá por órdenes de la princesa luna_ -respondió flames, twilight dejo de leer el libro y miro a flames

- _es verdad…no pensé que llegaría tan pronto_ -dijo twilight saliendo de su trono y acercándose a flames

- _el tren se demoro menos de lo esperado princesa_ -dijo flames, twilight se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa

 _-no tienes que estar nervioso capitán, se lo del asunto de los changelings y el rey sombra, ya ha pasado cosas similares en el pasado pero nunca paso a mayores_ -dijo twilight sin quitar su sonrisa

 _-no eso no princesa_ -dijo flames, twiligth quedo confundida para después soltar una diminuta risa

 _-ya veo ¿primera misión fuera de canterlot?_ -dijo la princesa, flames asintió con la cabeza- _no te preocupes, no estarás acá mas de dos meses-_

 _-gracias princesa twilight-_ dijo flames con una pequeña sonrisa

- _no hay de qué y puedes llamarme twilight solamente, todos mis guardias lo hacen, ven, te presentare ante el resto de los guardias-_

HORA: 22:35

Flames estaba acostado en una cama, mirando a la luna a través de un pequeño agujero que había en su habitación en las barracas, su encuentro con los demás guardias fue amigable.

-(espero que la princesa twilight tenga razón, que sea algo que no pase a mayores y que todo termine bien)-pensó flames preocupado, cerro sus ojos lentamente para entrar en el mundo de los sueños.

Esperando otro día en el pacifico reino de equestria.

LUGAR: ¿?

 _-¿Qué pueblo atacaremos esta vez?-_

 _-por órdenes de la reina, atacaremos ponyville, nuestro objetivo es matar a la princesa de la amistad, el rey sombra también hará lo suyo atacando el imperio de cristal, así las princesas se pondrán nerviosas y no sabrán dirigir un contra ataque-_

 _-¿ a qué hora comenzamos el ataque?-_

 _-los guardias tienen una hora de comida obligatorio según me dijo mi contacto, que es de las tres de la tarde a las cuatro, siempre van desarmados en esos momentos y en ponyville podemos asegurar las armas y no tendrán como defenderse-_

 _-me gusta la idea y no puedo esperar para llevarla a cabo-_

 _-lo sé, una nueva era comenzara mañana-_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _(I) RCA MLP IS 25 300 (2)_**

Con este capítulo entro en el concurso, la verdad no pensé que me iba a demorar tanto pero tuve que pensar cómo iba a introducir a este personaje, que aclaro, no será el principal.

La inspiración de este fanfic (a parte de las imágenes claro) fue por leer y ver un poco del modo historia de battlefield _1_ , en ese instante pensé ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una guerra en equestria? Por qué no creo que tengan espadas y lanzas porque sí.

Esta historia la pienso dividir en _7_ arcos, _6_ arcos será para cada elemento de la harmonía y el ultimo será para nuestro capitán, pienso seguir este orden

Arco de twilight sparkle

Arco de fluttershy

Arco de applejack

Arco de rarity

Arco de pinkie

Arco de rainbow

Arco de flames (fin de la historia)

Como es un año para el límite del concurso, tratare de sacar _1_ capitulo cada una o dos semanas, aclaro, mis otros fics no los pienso dejar de lado, tratare también de enfocarme en el fic de "lo que el tiempo no arregla" y " _2 mundos y 2 vidas"._

 _Sin mas nos leemos._


End file.
